Set Fire To The Rain
by FaberryCupcake
Summary: Rain. A few drinks. One FABERRY Misunderstanding. Drunk!Rachel. Forgiving!Quinn. XXX under the rain to try and win her heart back. This is based on my analysis and dream of Adele's song "Set Fire To The Rain".


**A/N: To be honest, this is my first time to write something XXXX. Please be good to me. I'm open for suggestions via PM. You could also help me through leaving a review. I just suddenly thought and dreamed about this. So I decided to give it a try. Peace yow. - M**

* * *

10:58pm

It is a cold rainy night in NYC. I am at this club somewhere in 43rd Street. I'm sitting here at the bar with a glass of whiskey in hand. This is actually my third glass already. This is not really in my itinerary. I'm in this place because my girlfriend and I had a misunderstanding a couple of hours ago. The things that happened earlier just kept on flashing on my mind like pictures. I think I can hear thunder outside. Or maybe I'm just beginning to get buzzed...

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_Hey baby." Quinn greeted as she entered the apartment and placed her purse on the table. But Rachel didn't move to greet her back. The diva just sat on the couch and continued to review the scripts she had. _

"_Is there something wrong?" Quinn asked as she sits down next to Rachel. _

"_Oh I don't know. Why don't you ask the guy you're with at the coffee shop earlier." Rachel sarcastically replied. _

_Quinn looked at her girlfriend confused. "What do you mean?" Quinn asked raising a brow. _

"_C'mon.. You know what I mean, Quinn. Don't act like you don't know." Rachel scoffed._

_Quinn shook her head. "It's not what you think, Rach. He is just a friend." the blonde explained. _

"_A friend? A friend who wraps their arm around your waist that you seem very happy about?" the diva emphasized. _

_Quinn wanted to burst in annoyance but she kept herself calm as she spoke. "He was my first friend in Yale. Damn it, Rach! Why don't you believe me?" Quinn is now raising her voice as she runs her hand through her short blonde locks with tears forming in her eyes._

"_How can I believe you? You look so happy with him!" Rachel shouted. _

_Quinn stood up and yelled back at Rachel. "It's been 3 fucking years that had passed since I graduated in Yale and got a job as a writer here in New York! 3 goddamn years, Rachel! Marco and I just unexpectedly bumped into each other at the Coffee shop! He was my first best friend at Yale! We joined the Photography club together in college! He is happily married with 2 kids! Happily married, Rachel! And still you don't trust me even though I said yes on being your girlfriend over a year now!" the blonde cried after saying this to Rachel. _

_The diva fell silent and looked at her girlfriend with apologetic eyes. "Q-Quinn?" Rachel said softly, but Quinn still raised her voice at Rachel. _

"_No! If that's what you think about me then... then fine!" Quinn said then she grabbed her purse and keys from the table and went to the door. _

_Rachel stared in shock due to Quinn's actions. When Quinn was approaching to walk out the door Rachel protested. "Q-Quinn, what are you doing? Where are you going?" _

_The blonde turned around and said, "Away from here and away from you! And I won't go home until you realized everything you accused and said to me!" then she slammed the door. _

_The vibration of the door caused some books to fall from the shelf. Rachel noticed a book with an envelope inserted in it. She picked the envelope and saw a wedding invitation dated 2 years ago addressed to Quinn. _

_The diva read the invitation. _

_**Ms. Lucy Quinn Fabray, you are wholeheartedly invited to the sweet and sacred nuptial of Marco Diaz and Hannah Sophia Cruz that will be held at The Plaza Hotel...**_

_Rachel saw the picture and it was the same guy she saw with Quinn at the coffee shop. So she put the invitation back to where it belongs then placed the book back to the shelf with the other fallen books. She sat down the couch and cried. _

"_What have I done?" the diva thought._

* * *

... I remember that incident very well. It is still fresh in my memory. Now, Quinn is around here in this city and I'm here getting drunk and sober. I miss her so much. I want to make it up to her. I sent her 5 messages already and she didn't even reply to every single one of them. Thinking about this made me more sober.

I ordered a Strawberry Daiquiri and drank it up to calm my nerves. The space began to spin around. I'm definitely drunk. How can I be so stupid not to believe her? She trusted me but what did I do? I didn't trust her! What kind of a girlfriend am I? I'm an possessive freak. Then I felt tears rolling down my eyes. If only I can tell her how sorry and stupid I am. I glanced at the clock. Its 11:02 in the evening. I need to tell her that I am sorry. I need her back. So the next thing I know I fished out my phone from my pocket and dialed her number. After a few rings she finally answered.

"What do you wa-" she said but I cut her before she could finish.

"Hey girlfriend... I'm sorry... I'm such an ass.." I said with my buzzed, okay.. Maybe my drunk voice.

"Uh.. Rachel? Are you okay? Have you been drinking?" she said in a worried tone.

I wanted to curse myself for doing this but words just kept on spilling out from my mouth.

"Maybe?... I don't know... Look, baby... I'm *hiccup* s-sorry.. I've been stupid, I'm an ass for not trust-*hiccup* trusting and believing you, okay? Uhhhh... I know you're still mad but... I want you back... Please?" I said and meant it with conviction. Then I heard her huff.

"Rachel... Baby... Where are you?" she asked.

"I love it when you call me baby... Hahaha.." I said. I'm much more honest when I'm drunk. Can't help it.

"Rach, tell me where the fuck are you?" Quinn said. I can sense she is in a state of panic.

"In a bar somewhere in 43rd street.. Chill, my little writer..." I teased.

"43rd? I'm at Santana's at 58th. Listen, Rach... Don't go anywhere... I'm coming to get you." she said.

"Can I pee? Just kidding.. Hahaha.. I love you... I'm sorry.." then I hung up without even waiting for her answer. I paid the drinks I've drunk and tried my best to walk straight to head out of the bar but I swayed. I still manage to keep a little bit of my sanity in my head.

Finally! I'm out of the damn bar. But... OH, C'MON! Really? Rain? Ugh! I can't believe I'm going to ruin my black dress. But who cares, I'm kinda loving it. Until a black Audi stopped in front of me. Then I saw Quinn quickly stepped out of the car.

"There's my angel... Hahaha." I teased.

"Rach! What the heck? Come on let's get you inside the car." she said as she guided me safely in the car.

I sat at the passenger seat and played with my hands. I can feel her staring at me. So I took the opportunity.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to be crappy at you earlier. You know how possessive I can be when it comes to relationships." I heard myself apologize. I ran my fingers to my wet hair and slowly looked at her. I was right. She was looking at me the whole time. The Audi is still parked in front of the bar.

"Rach, let's not talk about this for now. Please. I'm taking you home." she said as she started the car and drive.

Silence filled the car space and I'm sick of it, so I turned the radio on and it played a good song. Something from The Script I think. I've heard this song before somewhere. While stealing glances at my driving girlfriend, I sang along to the chorus.

**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?**

**And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?**

**I'm falling to pieces**

**I'm falling to pieces**

"How many did you drink?" she asked holding back a chuckle. I stopped singing and looked at her. I saw a very small smile on her face as she keeps on driving.

"3 glasses of Whiskey and a Strawberry Daiquiri... You mad?" I asked as I looked down. I was back at playing with my hands.

"Not anymore. I forgive you, Rach. A few hours ago." she said as the song ended on the radio.

I swiftly looked at her and smiled. "So does that mean you're coming back home with me?" I asked.

We came to a stop in front of our apartment. Quinn unlocked our doors and her seat belt. I did the same with mine. Everything was silent except the sound of rain that hit the car.

"Quinn.. Baby... please... I'll make it up to you." I pleaded. But she went out of the car. I slumped back to the passenger seat and then the car door of the passenger seat opened up. I can feel hands swirl around my waist trying to get me up and out of the car.

"Come on, Rach. Let get inside. And I might think about it." Quinn said as she helps me out of the car.

My vision is still blurry but I suddenly feel this some kind of urge rushing in my veins as I felt her hands. Then I looked at my angel. She is beauty, she is grace.. She is my perfect thing. And my mind told me what to do. I heard my mind dare me. My mind told me to_ Do It._

I can't remember what hit me. I just saw myself kissing my girlfriend under the rain and my left hand pinned her hands over her head on the brick wall next to our apartment. Rain drenched us wet. And so does my panties but I don't care.

I want my girlfriend back. And this is the only way I can think of as of now. Still under the rain, our tongues fought for dominance as she moans in my mouth. I never get tired of those moans.

I shift my kiss from her lips to her jaw then to her neck sucking her pulse point. I was rewarded with another moan. Her eyes were shut. Breathing heavily. She is heaven. My heaven.

Then I moved down to her dress. I teased her breast within her white dress with my mouth. I heard her whimper until she can't help it.

"R-Rach... Please..." she begged.

"Please what, angel?" I asked with a soft teasing voice.

"Do it... Do me... I- I need you.." she said in between pants with a hoarse voice.

I smirked and groaned. Finally, I have her. And she is mine. I continued what I started, I ran my free hand on her leg, up her dress and in her inner thighs.

She bits her lip holding back a moan as the rain pours hard. I let her wrap one leg around my waist and I place my index finger over her panties. Tracing her core. Teasing it.

I feel her shiver underneath me when my finger made contact with her wetness. I smirked at the pleasure she is feeling. Her need of me inside her. So I swept her panties aside and slid one finger inside her.

She gasped at the feeling then started to move my finger in a slow pace. To get a better angle, I released her hands and place it at the back of her waist to support her back. Then I added another finger in her wet and dripping core. I continued to assault her neck and pulse point. And that added more pleasure to her. She looked at me in the eye, panting then touched my rain soaked face pulling me in a kiss. She keep on moaning in my mouth. Then pulled back and rest her head against the wall, closing her eyes, letting me fill her.

The sound she makes is also pushing me on the edge. Our groans, pants and moans filled the quiet yet rainy streets of New York.

"Fuck! Mmmm… S-so good, Rach!…. Faster… Oh g-god!" she instructed as she grips my dress on the shoulders.

I obeyed her wish and adding another finger, I quickened my pace with the intention of hitting her spot and making her come. Her moans get higher in pitch and her pants are increasing.

"You like that huh?" I whispered with a sultry voice in her ears.

She bit her lip and nodded furiously as her walls clench around my fingers. I can tell she is close. I hissed as her nails dug into my dress and into my skin. So I slowly decreased the pace of my pumping fingers.

"R-Rach.. Ple-ease… I'm s-so close. Don't stop.." she cried as she wraps her arms around my shoulders for support, breathing heavily.

"Never.." then I felt like I hit a spongy spot which caused her to cry out loud.

"Fuuuuuck! Raaaachhh! Right there!" she almost screamed.

Her walls continue to clench around my wet fingers suffocating them. It makes it harder for me to pump. Her abs began to tighten. Her cheeks are turning red. She continues to pant and moan.

"G-Gonna come…. I'm c-coming!" she cried in between pants.

"Come for me, angel. I got you." I whispered as I curled my fingers at her spot.

"RAAAAACCHHHEEL! FUUUCKK!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as I slowly continued to pump in and out of her to ride out her orgasm. She clung to me like I'm her lifeline. I held her as she keeps coming, still supporting her. Her body convulsed at her post-orgasmic state.

Not far behind, I also came with a long erratic moan escaping my lips.

We were both breathing heavily by the brick wall. Under the rain. I looked at her. She is leaning back at the brick wall, still beautiful even she is drenched in the rain wet short hair with her eyes closed still breathing. I kissed her soft wet lips one more time. I can taste the rain and her strawberry lip balm. She kissed me back with a moan. We crashed our lips for a long time and pulled back.

"Please don't leave me again." I said to her softly.

"Never. I love you, Rach." She whispered in a hoarse voice.

"I love you more. To infinity and beyond." I replied and pecked a kiss on her lips.

Finally the rain stopped. I looked at the sky and smiled. Then looked at her.

"I think we just set fire to the rain.." I chuckled.

"Yeah. I think we just did." She giggled.

"Shall we get inside?" I asked.

She gave me a nod and I grabbed her hand leading the way to my apartment.


End file.
